


Slice of Life

by kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: Some domestic fluff for my friend cause I made her sad with death fic ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KNBSnkLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNBSnkLover/gifts).



“Tetsuya, wake up, darling,” Akashi sat down next to him on the couch, sipping his coffee. 

“I’m awake,” Kuroko mumbled, resting his head on Akashi’s shoulder with his eyes closed in a very good impression of a person who was not at all awake.

“Do you want some of my coffee?”

“No. That’s gross,” Kuroko said into Akashi’s shoulder, frowning ever so slightly.

“Come on; it’ll wake you up. We still have to walk Nigou before we meet up with the others.” Akashi pressed his mug to Kuroko’s lips, and Kuroko took a reluctant sip, scrunching up his face and pulling away quickly.

“Gross,” he said nose wrinkled in disdain. 

“Cute,” Akashi replied, leaning over to kiss the tip of Kuorko’s nose.

“Sei, it’s so early.”

“Darling, it’s nearly ten.”

“Early,” Kuroko reiterated, but he sat up a bit more, appearing to have woken up slightly.

Akashi dropped another kiss on Kuroko’s nose before finishing his coffee. “C’mon, love, let’s walk Nigou.”

As if he heard the comment, Nigou came trotting over to the couch, tail wagging happily, and Kuroko smiled a little bit at the dog, getting up to go get his leash.

“Sei, will you get my jacket for me?” He asked, coming back into the living room to hook the leash onto Nigou’s collar.

“Oh course.” Akashi disappeared into their room for a few seconds, and then came back, already wearing his own jacket, and handing one to Kuroko.

Nigou bounced around excitedly, barking at the door until Kuroko opened it, and then he rushed forward, dragging Kuroko along behind him.

“It always seems like the dog is walking you, rather than the other way around,” Akashi commented.

“Well, he’s not a puppy any more. He’s gotten quite big,” Kuroko reminded him.

“It’s almost hard to believe he was so small when I first met him.” Akashi smiled and held Kuroko’s free hand in his own, linking their fingers together.

“That seems like a long time ago, looking back.”

“That’s probably because we were still in highschool. We’ve come a long way.”

Kuroko smiled fondly at him, leaning over to kiss Akashi’s cheek. “We certainly have. So, should we head home after the next block? You know how Midorima-kun gets when we’re late.”

“Yes, that’s probably a good idea. He was mad at us last time because we left him alone with Ryouta and Daiki, not because we were late though.”

“Kise-kun said that he was going to be a bit late because he has a photoshoot today, so maybe that won’t be an issue this time.”

“There’s still Daiki and Atsushi. They’ll both show up on time since it’s for lunch.”

“I think he’s bringing Takao-san this time. So, even if we aren’t a bit late he probably won’t be as upset.”

They reached the end of the block and started to walk back towards their home. “Oh is he?”

“Yes,” a thought seemed to occur to him. “although perhaps Aomine-kun and Takao-san being in the same room won’t actually help Midorima-kun.”

“No, I suppose not.”

“Then I guess we should walk a little bit faster.”

When they got back they filled up Nigou’s food and water bowls before heading out to meet the other former miracles for their monthly lunch meet. 


End file.
